Zufrieden mit dir
by Windspiel
Summary: Eigentlich hatte sich Hermione auf einen ruhigen Leseabend in der Bibliothek gefreut. Doch wer die Assistentin von Severus Snape ist, hat eben niemals seine Ruhe! - Goose-Aufgabe, OS, meine erste SS/HG-Story...


_**Für die Halbblutprinzessin**_

_**Von Windspiel**_

_**Anmerkung: **_Goose-Aufgabe. Vorgaben waren: SS/HG, länger als 500 Worte, muss die Wörter "Blumenstrauß, Zahnbürste, Kaugummiautomat" enthalten. Meine erste SS/HG, seid gnädig mit mir!

_**Beta: **_Meine Nina - und vielen Dank an **Sevina**, die bemerkt hatte, dass ich das falsche Dokument (das mit Fehlern und Verbesserungsvorschlägen) hochgeladen hatte... peinlich! Wenn noch jemand Fehler findet... nur her damit :D

_**Disclaimer: **_Charaktere und Co gehören J.K. Rowling. Leider. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, trotzdem gehört der Plot mir :)

* * *

**Zufrieden mit dir**_**  
**_

Die Bibliothek war still und ruhig bis auf das Rascheln und Flüstern vereinzelter Bücher. Von Zeit zu Zeit war ein Seufzen zu vernehmen, die dicken Wälzer erholten sich vom Chaos, das sich hier tagsüber mit den Schülermassen ausbreitete.

Auf einem großen, alten Ledersessel zwischen zwei Regalreihen saß eine junge Frau, hatte ein Buch auf dem Schoß und war ganz in ihre Lektüre vertieft. Mit den Fingerkuppen streichelte sie die Seite, bevor sie umblätterte. Sie sog die Worte nur so in sich auf. Was gab es Schöneres als einen Leseabend nach einem langen, arbeitsreichen Tag?

Ins Gedankendickicht in ihresm Kopfes schlich sich mit einem Mal eine kühle, dunkle Stimme.

„Miss Granger, die Bibliothek hat geschlossen."

„Nicht für mich", murmelte sie und hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine war.

„Würden Sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen, mir Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken?"

Es war schwer, Severus zu ignorieren. Er selbst hatte diese Kunst perfektioniert, doch sie konnte es einfach nicht, musste Hermione zum wiederholten Male feststellen.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?"

„Was auch immer Sie lesen, es wird wohl kaum so wichtig sein wie das, was ich mit Ihnen zu besprechen habe, Miss Granger."

„Wir hatten vereinbart, dass Sie mich beim Vornamen nennen. Ich bin nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin, ich bin Ihre Assistentin."

„Hermione", sagte er und es klang noch kühler und unpersönlicher als zuvor die förmliche Anrede.

„Worum geht es?", seufzte sie und schlug endgültig das Buch zu.

„Minerva hat mir einen Auftrag gegeben und ich möchte, dass Sie mich begleiten."

Er pausierte und schien die Buchtitel im Regal zu studieren. Sein Umhang raschelte, als er eines der Bücher herausnahm. Ihr stieg sein herber Duft in die Nase, ein Duft, der ihr erst in den letzten Wochen aufgefallen war, seitals sie bei ihm arbeitete, und nie in den Schuljahren vorher.

„Es handelt sich um den Besuch bei einer früheren Muggelkundelehrerin. Die Dame ist 153 Jahre alt und steht kurz vor dem Ableben. Professor McGonagall? hat mich gebeten, ihr noch mal für ihren langjährigen Dienst an der Schule zu danken, bevor es zu spät ist."

_So hat die Direktorin es sicher nicht ausgedrückt_, dachte Hermione.

„Und warum sollen das ausgerechnet Sie übernehmen?"

Fast glaubte sie, ihn schmunzeln zu sehen, als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

„Sie war meine Lehrerin und hatte wohl, der Himmel weiß warum, eine Schwäche für mich."

„Sie hatten Muggelkunde?"

„Tun Sie nicht so überrascht. Ich weiß, was ein Kaugummiautomat ist. Und von Ampeln habe ich auch schon mal etwas gehört. Ja, ich hatte Muggelkunde. Wenn auch nur ein Jahr lang." :D geil!

Hermione lächelte in sich hinein.

„Und warum soll ich Sie begleiten?"

Severus gab einen Stoßseufzer von sich.

„Müssen Sie so viele Fragen stellen, Hermione? Sie können gut mit Menschen umgehen, deswegen nehme ich Sie mit. Außerdem könnte es eine interessante Erfahrung für Sie sein."

_Er will tatsächlich, dass ich mitkomme!_ Hermione riss sich zusammen, damit er ihr die Freude nicht ansah. Bemüht genervt sagte sie:

„Unter einer Bedingung."

„Unter welcher?"

„Sie gehen danach einen Kaffee mit mir trinken."

Hermione stellte ihre Zahnbürste zurück in den Badschrank, warf ihrem Spiegelbild noch ein Lächeln zu und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Sie wollte ja nicht behaupten, sich extra für ihn schick gemacht zu haben, aber… Nun ja, zumindest war sie heute mit ihrem Anblick außerordentlich zufrieden. Sie zupfte noch einmal an ihrer Bluse und machte sich dann auf zu Severus' Räumen.

Der Tränkemeister war bereits fertig und wartete auf sie. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, hatte aber auf den Umhang verzichtet. In der Hand hielt er einen Blumenstrauß aus roten Nelken.

„Schön, dass Sie pünktlich sind", begrüßte er Hermione und schenkte ihr so etwas wie den Ansatz eines Lächelns. „Wir apparieren bis Stonebridge Park und nehmen von dort aus die U-Bahn nach Marylebone." Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort los und schien zu erwarten, dass sie ihm einfach folgte. Hermione seufzte leise auf und gab sich geschlagen.

Auf ihre Versuche, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, reagierte er während der gesamten Fahrt eher unwillig. Schließlich ließ sie es bleiben und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihn in dieser ungewohnten Umgebung zu beobachten. Es war seltsam, mit Severus die Treppen zu einer U-Bahnstation hinunter zu steigen, und auch mit ihm im Zug zu sitzen, kam ihr komisch vor. Er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, starrte an die spiegelnde Fensterscheibe und so war auch sie froh, endlich ans Ziel zu gelangen.

Professor Serene Burbage war eine nette alte Dame und sah, zu Hermiones Erstaunen, noch ziemlich rüstig aus. Sie machte keine Anstalten, bald _abzuleben_, eher im Gegenteil.

In ihrer mütterlichen Art erinnerte sie die junge Hexe ein bisschen an Molly Weasley.

„Kaffee, Miss Granger? Setz dich doch, Severus, Junge."

Professor Burbage führte die beiden in ihr Wohnzimmer und servierte ihnen Kaffee und frische Scones mit frischer Sahne und Marmelade. Sie selbst machte es sich auf einem grünen Sessel gemütlich und musterte ihren Besuch mit augenscheinlich großem Genuss.

„Eine nette Assistentin hast du, Severus. Ich hoffe, du behandelst sie ordentlich. Ich habe es dir schon oft gesagt, es schadet nicht, auch mal freundlich zu Menschen zu sein. Gerade zu so hübschen Frauen." Sie zwinkerte Hermione verschwörerisch zu. Severus gab nur ein undeutliches Brummen von sich.

„Aber sie scheinen es ja gut mit ihm auszuhalten", fuhr die Dame fort. „Denken Sie nur nicht, dass der Kerl kein Herz hat. Er weiß es nur gut zu verstecken. Aber", sie beugte sich vor und sah Hermione tief in die Augen, „aber er mag sie. Glauben Sie einer alten Frau."

Hermione lief rot an und wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Warum gab Severus keinen höhnischen Kommentar von sich? Sie hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass seine frühere Lehrerin so eine Veränderung an ihm bewirkte.

Bevor sich peinliches Schweigen ausbreiten konnte, schenkte Professor Burbage ihren Gästen trotz Protest einen Feuerwhisky ein und begann dann, Geschichten aus ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts zu erzählen. Bald schon bog sich Hermione vor Gelächter und fühlte sich unglaublich wohl. Und hin und wieder sah sie sogar auf Severus' Miene ein Grinsen, ganz kurz nur, bevor er wieder seinen starren, kühlen Blick aufsetzte, der ihr so wohlbekannt war.

Als sie sich schließlich verabschiedeten, dämmerte es schon. Hermione umarmte die alte Hexe und versprach, gut auf Severus aufzupassen, was dieser mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben quittierte. Professor Burbage schien dies sehr amüsant zu finden und kicherte noch, während sie die Tür hinter ihrem Besuch schloss.

Jetzt war Hermione wieder mit ihm allein.

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass es schon ein wenig zu spät ist, um Kaffee trinken zu gehen?"

Sie schaute ihn empört an. „Sie haben es versprochen!"

„Wir haben gerade schätzungsweise zwei Kannen Kaffee miteinander getrunken."

„Dann schlagen Sie etwas Anderes vor!"

Er seufzte und nickte ergeben. „Kommen Sie mit, ich kenne da ein nettes Restaurant in der Pimlico Road."

Das _nette Restaurant_ sah ziemlich teuer aus, hatte aber Flair, wie Hermione schon beim Eintreten feststellte. Ein Butler nahm ihnen die Mäntel ab und führte sie zu einem Tisch für zwei. Severus bestellte einen ungarischen Rotwein und klang nur halb so herablassend wie sonst, wenn er mit Bediensteten (wie Hermione) zu tun hatte.

Ein Kribbeln machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Sie fühlte sich fehl am Platz. Wenn das kein Date war, was dann?

„Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?" Er starrte an ihr vorbei auf die Wand ihm gegenüber.

„Wenn Sie sich auch noch mit mir unterhalten, dann vielleicht", erwiderte sie schnippisch und versuchte, den Drang, an ihrer Kleidung herumzuzupfen, zu unterdrücken. Nur keine Nervosität zeigen!

„Gibt es denn ein Thema, dass Sie besonders interessiert?", fragte Severus, immer noch, ohne sie anzusehen.

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, Sie!"

„Ich?" Er schien amüsiert. „Was wollen Sie denn wissen?"

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Istdas Ihr Ernst?"

Hermione wich seinem skeptischen Blick aus. „Gut, dann eben eine leichtere Frage… Mochten Sie Professor Burbage? Ich meine… früher, als Sie ihr Schüler waren?"

Er zögerte und lehnte sich zurück. „Ja, ich mochte sie. Ich mochte Ihre Art, auf meine kritischen Fragen ernsthaft zu antworten. Ich mochte es, dass sie ihr Fach nicht als das Wichtigste überhaupt betrachtete und dass sie es trotzdem schaffte, es interessant zu machen. Mit ihr konnte man gut diskutieren. Gut reden."

„Haben Sie jemals mit ihr über den Krieg geredet?"

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Darüber, dass ich Muggel gefoltert habe? Darüber, dass ich Menschen getötet habe? Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich spreche nicht gern darüber, weißt du. Ich halte mich von Menschen fern, die mich mögen. Das ist einfacher. Die, die mich nicht leiden können, stellen wenigstens keine Fragen."

Langsam begann Hermione zu begreifen.

„Gehst du mir deshalb aus dem Weg? Weil ich dich mag?"

Zuerst schien Severus widersprechen zu wollen. Doch dann überlegte er es sich wohl anders, schwieg und nippte an seinem Wein.

„Severus?"

„Vielleicht."

Hermione atmete tief durch. Es fühlte sich an wie der berühmte richtige Moment und sie beschloss, alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Stimmt es, was Professor Burbage gesagt hat? Ist es wahr, dass… dass du mich magst?"

Severus lachte kurz und trocken auf.

Hermione rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Plötzlich war ihr schlecht, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Magen sich umdrehte. Sie starrte auf ihren Teller, spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken.

Dann bemerkte sie, dass er sie ansah.

Sie hob den Kopf.

Plötzlich beugte er sich über den Tisch, war ganz nah, sie roch wieder den herben Duft und schloss die Augen.

Er küsste sie, ganz sanft, ganz kurz, und zog sich dann wieder zurück.

Hermione öffnete die Augen und lächelte.

Ja, jetzt war sie zufrieden.

_**The End**_


End file.
